Double Agent
by Robin Grimm
Summary: Derek has a secret he's been keeping since he was 16. Casey since she was 13. The day of Derek's last hockey game unravels both, making their lives plummet into a crazy adventure. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Double Agent

"Intelligence"

_ There I was walking down the street minding my own business when I heard a strange noise. It was sharp, quick but muffled. I glanced down the road but not a soul was in sight. Suddenly I ran straight into a very strong man. I nearly fell down, he didn't seem fazed and barely gave me a second glance until I looked down the alley and saw a body. It was lying there lifeless, it didn't breathe and my blood ran cold. I met the man's eyes again not only did I piece together what just happened, I realized he was probably going to tear _me _to pieces. _His eyes were always ready to frighten me when I closed my eyes, they were blue, sad, ashamed, guilty, tired but most of all angry._ I could tell just by that second of looking in his eyes, he didn't want to kill that man and I almost sympathized with him until he pulled out a gun from inside his jacket. He pointed it at me and gestured for me to get in his car. I wanted to run but from his raw emotion filled eyes I was paralyzed in place. One second I was flinching from a movement he made, the I next was waking up with a headache._

Monday was like any other day, just worse. I got up early if only to bug Casey. I always felt a need to go out of my way to annoy her but it wasn't what it seemed. It's not that I didn't like her, I was just jealous of her. She was so innocent and sweet and no one could ever suspect her of doing anything wrong. Lying? She could try. Cheating? Only happened to her by that idiot Truman. Breaking the law? Only if she paid the officer to take her in.

"Der-ek?!" Right on cue. I used up all the hot water before getting out of the shower.

"Yes? Dear step-sister?" I said while she growled and ran into the bathroom. I went downstairs for breakfast. Hoping I could get through the day without one of those dreaded phone calls.

School was the same as usual, long and uneventful. I pretended to sleep in History but I was listening the whole time. I had hockey after school but I really wasn't up for it, ever since that night hockey wasn't as fun as it used to be. My pocket vibrated but I ignored it purposely because it was just my normal cell, it wasn't the one I hated to hear. Once it stopped vibrating I took it out to check who called, it said 'Old man'. Dad. My stomach sank, all those awful dreams of my family getting involved, flooded into my head. I ran home.

_My head hurt worse than the time I hit my head on the ice during hockey camp. I opened my eyes but shut them instantly, the light burned. Peeking my eyes little by little I was able to open them all the way. I was in a large room but all I could see were the tall metal shelves surrounding me like a room's wall__s__. The ceiling was high and made of metal, __a light bulb hung from one of the rafters and dangled eerily. I grunted when I tried to move, I was tied up._

_ "I was wondering if you'd even wake up, kid."_

"Dad?" I called when I cautiously unlocked and opened the front door. No answer. I stepped in and suddenly people burst out from behind furniture and yelled.

"Surprise!" It scared me to death, I almost pulled out the knife I always kept on me.

"What's all this?" I asked my dad when my heart rate returned to a healthier beat. He held up a piece of paper and before I could read it he said.

"We just got this in the mail. You passed Derek! You're going to graduate." I smiled, all my friends and family were there with the exception of Casey. I didn't know how to react to that but I did wonder where she was.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, the front door swung open rather loudly. Casey walked in a little out of breath and beamed.

"I can't believe you actually did it." She said.

"Gee thanks." She bent over, took a few breaths and stood up straight.

"Congrats." She shook my hand reminding me of the time I didn't want to hug her. With that she went into the kitchen to chat with Emily.

"Intelligence"

He finished talking on his cell and turned around looking, what he thought, was menacingly.

"Where were we?" He said, unsheathing a machete. Hah, he should've picked a gun. He wasn't going to touch me with that. I was almost out of the ropes I was tied in. Amateurs.

"You were about to call your mom and have another half hour chat," I mockingly gasped, "oh wait, she's dead." A fire lit in his eyes when he pointed the poorly handled weapon at me.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm almost certain you heard me. Last time I checked only your uncle was hard of hearing." I didn't flinch, as usual, when he got close. His breath smelled worse than the last time I crossed paths with him. His name was Cortez but his close pals called him Court. I recently did a number on his family, filling my orders to the last detail.

"You picked with the wrong family to mess with Love." Love was my alias, also sometimes Cherie. Even the occasional dragoste, from the Romanians I sometimes had to affiliate with. Whenever someone spoke another language they'd just call me Love in their own language. Too bad for Court, I was two seconds from knocking him out.

"And you picked the wrong profession." My hands were free, I easily knocked the dumb machete out of his hands with a right hook to his wrist. Before I could react, he smacked me in the cheek with a left. I forgot he was a south paw. He smirked thinking he was going to get the upper hand. "Oh, it's on."

When washing my hands I noticed they were bleeding. I put some super glue on them to keep them closed and used concealer to cover it up. On the drive home, I seen my cheek protruding a bit because of that damned punch. It got me good but I was used to it and the swelling would go down before I got home. I took the Prince because the family wanted to throw Derek some stupid party. Why the hell didn't I get one? I was going to graduate soon too but I guess it didn't matter with my depressing predicament. I held a cold pack to my face a while longer and straightened my clothes when I hit a red light. Almost home. I ran through the door hoping to make it seem like I was in a rush to get back, when I really wasn't. The more times I was at home, the more people could find out where I lived. That was never a good thing.

_I was thirteen when Dad came home from work, looking worried._

_ "What's wrong daddy?" He smiled but I knew something wasn't right._

_ "__Casey, is mommy home__?"_

_ "No, Liz got a really high fever and she left me here to tell you when you got back."_

_ "Oh, shit." __I was used to mom and dad giving me responsibility with things but I wasn't used to them swearing. "Sorry, sweetheart I just- I can't go, I mean I need to leave but I can't go to the hospital." He never talked without conviction._

_ "Why?" His hand ran through his hair, like when he and mo__m__ were fighting. He paced the front hall then stopped. "Do you want to do me a favour?" I loved being helpful so I nodded. "You know how I told you I was a lawyer?"_

_ "Yup, you said you fight injustice wherever it appears." I smiled, he was a hero to me._

_ "Well, I don't actually do that," my face fell, "Actually what I do is even better, I'm a secret agent."_

_ "Like James Bond?"_

_ "Yes, and I need to go on a mission, with cool explosions and everything but someone is going to come here to drop off a package."_

_ "What's in it?"_

_ "Gadgets and things." My eyes were wide with excitement. "I need you to receive it, then mail it to a client."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "The thing is, mommy doesn't know about my cool job. Let's keep it our secret." That's when my training began._

"Hey Case, I was thinking.." Em said.

"That's never a good thing." She furrowed her eyebrows, not hurt by the comment but not getting it was a joke. I completely forgot to revert to Casey the Keener mode. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I thought that maybe we could go shopping for women clothes for after we graduate." I smiled.

"That's sounds great."

"I hope I'm interrupting." Derek said, I turned and walked past him.

"Actually, you weren't." I said leaving the conversation. Em would probably want to be alone with Derek. For some reason, she was still trying to get him.

I was in my room when my phone rang. I instantly knew it was my _other_ cellphone. I answered.

"Orders?"

"Tomorrow, noon, fourth pier, third boat." Click. They were always like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Agent

"Counter Intelligence"

It was noon, I walked down the four pier. The view was beautiful, the sun was shining, not a cloud in sight, and the waves reflected the light in a mesmerizing way. On the downside, it was flipping hot. The third boat was practically a yacht and the extremely bad news was Derek was walking towards it from the other end of the pier with that rich chick, Roxy Dunbarton. Shit, shitty shit SHIT!

"Casey? What are _you_ doing here?" Derek asked, seemingly annoyed and slightly worried.

"So, you're Casey McDonald." Roxy said with an invisible question mark at the end.

"Yes, if you'll excuse me." I said, trying to sound busy when I power walked past them.

"That was a little rude." A heard her say. It obviously wasn't meant to meet my ears but then, all those years training did more than enhance my muscles. Every god damned summer.

_Take it slow, deep breaths, concentrate. A mantra my dad repeated practically everyday. It was nearing the end of summer, I didn't realize it would be this hard. I was lying beneath a fallen tree and made sure it couldn't collapse on me because I never wanted to lay under a tree that heavy again. Dad chalked it up to heat strain from the sun because I didn't heal in time and he had to play it off as minor chest pains and explain away my exhaustiveness. It really hurt like a bitch. Next summer, I took even more precaution before. _

_ This summer would be different, I wouldn't be the prey anymore. The bulletproof vest I wore would be __worthless. Dad didn't treat me as a daughter during the summer, so I wasn't going to act like he was my dad, he was now a mere rabbit masquerading in the mask of a wolf.__I'd find him this time. The nights weren't cold anymore, as long as I caught enough to eat and _went_ before I slept, I'd be warm enough. Surviving was my one goal the first two summers but this time, my goal is to win. I could hear so much more since that weekend. _

_ The __very__ long weekend I got for February, my dad took me to a warehouse and basically turned it into a lab experiment with rats. He tied a blind fold around my eyes, and my hands behind my back, my instructions were to find where my dad's voice was coming from. __It sounded simple at first but it was before I knew the maze was made out of long metal cylinders that echoed with every word he uttered and he put actual rats inside the maze. My first try, it took me six hours to find the little speaker box, the second, I cut more than half off with two hours and thirty six minutes, my third, I found the box in forty minutes. _

_ A crack of a twig brought me out of my surprisingly unsuppressed memories. It was roughly __one__ click east, he always did like the sun at his back. The time was approximately two hours before complete darkness. My hiding spot had been perfect. I heard a slight scuffle of rubber boots against bark, what is he a freaking monkey? It was very risky but I needed to check what he was looking at, muddy faced and dirty hair I peeked out from under the tree. He had his legs tangled in the branches and I knew he wouldn't fall out or get tired near as soon as I would in the same position. Luckily he wasn't looking my way, he was looking south. I always went south but not this time. I slid out the other side of the trunk soundlessly and hid tree behind tree until his back was in my 'good, could be better' range of distance for my aim. I held up my __Glock 26, it was a tiny handgun and usually it was nestled by my hip__ and__ under my arm for quick access.__ Take it slow, deep breaths, concentrate._

_ "Gotcha." I said just before pulling the trigger._

After Derek and his girlfriend, the envious rich girl without any problems, left the pier I made my move. I wasted enough time waiting for him to leave but I filed away his odd awareness of his surroundings for further examination at a later date. God, I'm turing into a robot. I untied the boat. I jumped off the end of the pier, clothes and all, swam under the docks, and climbed up the ladder at the stern of the boat. I took off my wet clothes at the ladder and then pushed them into the water, I dried off my feet with a towel, didn't want to be making a mess now. I was prepared for getting wet and was already wearing a bathing suit beneath my clothes. I sat in front of the wheel, started the engine, and blasted away. After a good minute into the middle of nowhere, I finally heard someone making their way up onto the deck. I never knew the people, honestly I didn't want to because it would make everything too real. They were just targets. I could tell from the bustle and the fact they slept so heavily, it was a man. Or at least a tomboy. Either way, they'll think they have the upper hand. I stopped the boat, lowered the anchor, and killed the engine.

"What the hell? Who are you?" A man lumbered out, wearing nothing but swim trunks.

"Guess." He was all ready for my plan.

"What–? Are you from the–the oh shit. You're Love aren't you? But you're just–"

"You need to talk with more conviction, seriously bumbling idiot doesn't suit you," I stood up and approached him, he obviously heard about me. "and yes, I am _just_ a girl."

"Counter Intelligence"

That was dumb, nobody even showed up. I wandered around that block for an hour and no one was there. Literally nobody except me, Casey, and Rocky. No, it wasn't Rocky but whatever it was she was way too clingy for my tastes, I didn't need to remember her name. I got the call yesterday, saying someone might be planning to kidnap Jacob. We all had alias' but for some reason his was an actual name. I came home disappointed and frankly, pissed off. I wasted my entire afternoon in the blazing hot sun. I hated the heat.

_It was alway__s__ hot where ever the hell we were. The first day, I didn't mind. My eyes and body were still groggy from whatever that dude did to me._

_ "Where am I?" I asked the voice._

_ "You don't ask the questions son, I do." I faintly saw that guy, I could tell by his silhouette, I would always remember everyone of his features. It was the murderer. I nodded to him even though that rebel inside me was telling me to resist. "Where do you live?"_

_ "London." My voice was raspy and strained._

_ "Ontario?" I nodded again. "How old are you?" At that, I looked him straight in the eye, his piercing blue eyes watching me like a hawk. _

_ "Sixteen." His eyes widened, a fraction of a millimetre._

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Derek, Derek Venturi. __Why haven't you killed me yet?" He smirked._

_ "Guess." He crossed his arms amused._

_ "Well you could've just killed me on the spot or dumped my body somewhere."_

_ "But I didn't." Who is this guy?_

_ "So, the only use you have of me is my body because I doubt you'd use me for ransom because my family is dirt poor."_

_ "Don't be so hard on yourself, I see you as more than a piece of meat, kid. I could use that brain of yours. I could tell just by looking at you, you're smart."_

_ "And this would help you how?"_

_ "Alright, enough games. Derek, I'm an old man and you know what they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. I need somebody to take the reigns, so to speak."_

_ "What games? What reigns? Just who are you?"_

_ "Now, that son, is a loaded question." He pointed at me. "They call me the Sinned. To put it in layman's terms, I'm a gangster." He crossed his arms again and I noticed the muscles his sweater hid. My eyes and throat were beginning to return to normal._

_ "So, you want me to be a gangster?" This was crazy._

_ "Yes and no. I need someone to fill the void in the Riptides when I leave and I need to assure them it is someone I have trained myself. They know I want out and I know if I can't find a protege, they'll do things that will break every part of me __to keep me around__."_

_ "What makes you think I'll just go along with this?"_

_ "You didn't let me finish __you're__ very rude Derek __but I like that, so I'm going to be honest with you. I hate them,__ I'm going to take them down, one by one if I have to but I need some time. Two years, if I'm not mistaken." __He was pacing. "They threatened me with something I know I can't lose, not to this job. I'm going to retire soon, so lucky me, I found you. A young impressionable boy, that will learn every trick I have, quickly, quietly, and without reluctance." I could only raise my eyebrows at this, what is this a freaking movie? "Or, as much as I'd hate to, I'll eliminate you." I knew there was no way out of this, my life was on the line, I bowed my head in defeat. "Alright, let's begin." He seemed so chipper for an "old" man._

It was at six o'clock when my gut hit the floor and my heart stopped. My arm froze remote in hand. I recognized his boat from the footage.

"Breaking News: A man was found drowned in the Thames River, his boat was found near a popular deep swimming area, the police have issued a statement..." I sat in my chair. He's dead, they said he might be kidnapped not killed but still I failed. It's all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Agent

"Infiltration"

I did some bad things in my time, awfully dirty deeds that gave me reoccurring nightmares but I could've prevented somebody from dying without major consequence on my own life. And I failed. Jacob was albeit an arrogant ass but he didn't deserve to die. None of them did.

"Smerek, are you okay?" My sweet, innocent baby sister asked her eyes wide.

"I'm fine, Smarti. Just fine." I tried my best to smile but it just wouldn't come. I probably looked like I was in pain.

"Casey is gonna be home soon." It sound more like a warning than comforting but I know that's what she meant by it.

"Casey can't make it better, knowing her, she'll make it worse." Speaking of which, she came crashing through the door. Out of breath, and despite that she sprinted upstairs, taking two steps at a time. Marti and I both watched her come down the stairs a minute later with a duffel bag.

"I'm going to ballet practice, I completely forgot about it, please tell Em when she gets here to wait until I get back. I won't be too long. Bye Marti." She breathed and rushed out the door the way she came in.

_ "Focus, kid." The man was unconscious in a chair before me. To me, his face was the epitome of human, I didn't know if I could do it. Was my life enough to trade for a moral? "He's a gangster, practically the scum of the Earth. He'd trade in his daughter for sexual slave service before going to jail. He's cheated seniors and disabled persons his entire life but even so the first one is always the hardest. It doesn't matter how much of a coward they are."_

_ "I can't, he's still – I just can't do this."_

_ "Alright." He took the gun from my hands and the barrel was all I could see. All the light in the room was gone, only the darkness of that cylinder occupied my thoughts. I closed my eyes. Was this how my life ended? The gun was shot, I felt my body. No new holes. My eyes opened and the man was dead. His head was bloody from the bullet. The red liquid slithered down his neck and chest. My eyes widened in horror. "I thought you were selfish enough for this, guess not but you didn't flinch," Sin's eyes lost focus, "that's enough."_

My phone rang upstairs and I ran up to answer it.

"Trip, we have a target for you. It's Love, she took out Jacob and we think she got information from him, she's becoming too much of a nuisance. Eliminate her."

"Where can I find her?"

"She always extracts their operatives and their most recent is Bird, if she gets to him before you can get to her, the Kelly's will have enough to take down our entire west district. She's going to pick him up in the alley across the road from the Argyle hockey arena. If absolutely necessary, get em both. Don't fail me." Click. The infamous Love, the natural, the cold blooded daughter of the most decorated assassin, of the Riptides long time rivals, the Kelly's. They were nothing but scam artists and bank robbers but then again, the Riptides were nothing but thugs and drug dealers. It wasn't going to be easy taking her down.

_His blood was everywhere, my shirt, my pants, my shoes, my face, and my hands. I couldn't stand it, I needed to get it off and even __after I__ shower__ed__ it still felt like it was there. Every once in a while I'd find myself rubbing my hands together trying to get that __life liquid__stain to go away.__ I was doing what was dubbed 'low level work', stealing and selling mostly but then some guy came out of nowhere threatening __me and going so far as to threaten my family, he lunged at me with a knife and I just reacted, I hadn't meant to stab him but I did and at least five times. Just the thought of Ed or Smarti or Dad or Mom in any danger made me lose my grip on the virtue I thought I controlled. Now I had red on my hands that I knew I deserved but wished would come out.__My eyes watered and when I was sure Sin was gone I let them fall._

"Infiltration"

"You've been summoned." The deep male's voice said. Did he think I was a demon waiting to be bossed around by an evil wizard?

"I'll be there." I hung up. I was almost to the Kelly residence when I realized my freaking suit was at home. DAMN. "Stupid Kelly's, and their stupid etiquette." I ran all the way home. My stamina was very low but I burst through the door and upstairs to grab my suit and went downstairs tell Derek and Marti what I was 'doing' and took the keys. No way was I running across town again. I stopped into a gas station to change into my black business suit. Then off to the Kelly's.

_"__You shot me!" My dad yelled._

_ "I knew you'd be wearing a vest even if you didn't have faith that I'd win this summer." I said helping him up from his spot on the ground where he fell from his nest. He was more surprised than angry._

_ "You're ready."_

_ "For what?" He started walking and I followed._

_ "Casey, I have to leave and I need you to protect your mother and Lizzie."_

_ "How long this time?"_

_ "I don't know," this peaked my interest because he never said 'I don't know', "but if a Mr. Kelly contacts you," his eyes fell and I was getting a little scared, "you can't contact the police, it won't help."_

_ "Dad?" I had many questions but I could never remember them because other memories were far too substantial and overshadowed them._

_ "Keep going this way, I'm going to say here a little longer." I nodded and obeyed. I found the truck with the keys in the driver's seat and a note beneath them. The second I opened it, I ran back to tree as fast as humanly possible, my breaths were coarse and uneven, my lungs screamed for mercy but I could offer none with my gasps. The note read __**I am sorry**__. __I never seen or heard from him since._

I rang the doorbell and prepared myself. No true emotions. The door was opened by the maid. I strode down the corridors and found his usual self in the study. He was a big man.

"You asked for me?"

"Yes, come sit." Always with the hospitality. I sat. "Our mole, Bird," I laughed inwardly at the thought of a Mole bird, "is expecting you to pick him up but as fate would have ita little birdie has _just_ told me that they located him and the rookie, Trip, he's going to try an encounter with you, be ready."

"I'm always ready."

"He's been a problem for a while, take him out," his hands found my shoulders, "You've become dear to me, I'd hate to replace you."

"Have I ever disappointed you before?"

"No, let's keep it that way." We never said goodbye so I got up and left. I sat in the Prince for a second and took a deep breath. Damn moles can't take care of themselves.

_He was gone without a goodbye. Mom was depressed for months but accepted it a year later and remarried George. Lizzie was too young to know any better and she asked about him but a couple years ago she stopped asking. It pained me to see them sad this way. I couldn't do anything about it. Then came the day of my sixteenth birthday, two large men showed up at my school, noticing the other students they walked down a street with desolate looking houses. I didn't dare go home and tried to lose them downtown but they found me and the familiar smell of chloroform invaded my nose._

_ I woke up in a chair. I wasn't tied up and a man was sitting in front of me, smoking a cigar. I felt like I was in the Godfather._

_ "Casey McDonald." I stared at him, it was _not_ a good thing __that__ he knew my name. "I knew your father," I visibly stiffened, "he didn't just run out on you but luckily I hear you've already been doing jobs for us."_

_ "I transported a few things." I was beyond confused, if he knew who my dad was and knew what I was capable of, why was he sitting there unarmed?_

_ "Good, time for a promotion." He tossed me a file, and gestured for me to open it. It was thick and filled with pictures and observation reports of mom and Lizzie in our condo in Toronto. My heart stopped._

_ "What do you want?" My eyes never leaving the picture of mom and Lizzie going to the hairdressers, I remembered the day, they went and I stayed at home, and then mom came home with jaw length hair._

_ "__Your dad trained you?" I nodded, defeated in every possible aspect. "We want you to work for us we'll pay you, of course not nearly as much as __we did__ your loving father." He collected the pictures and returned the file to his desk.__ "__I just wanted to be able to trust someone as talented as him again, this is merely an everlasting reinsurance you'll never cross me. __Call me Mr. Kelly, what shall we call you?"_

I changed in the backseat of the car not caring if somebody saw. I walked into the house wearing my leotard and Emily jumped up.

"Casey! That didn't take very long." She sounded too surprised by my entrance and just as I suspected Derek was sitting beside her watching TV, barely even noticing her existence.

"Teach got her period." Derek made a disgusted face. I almost smiled.

"Oh, well ready to-" She stopped when she seen my clothing.

"I'll be down in a minute." It was more of a warning that if she was going to make a move on Derek, she'd better do it quick or not at all. I didn't need to see that. I went upstairs and changed into normal clothes.

"Casey!"

"I'm here mom." I said descending the stairs.

"Don't forget, we are going to Derek's game tomorrow."

"But –" I was doing the pick up then there was gonna show down with that rookie kid.

"Casey, I'm not listening to it, you are coming." They were going to be so close to it, I didn't like it.

"Come on Em, let's go." We left and my mind was working overtime to make a plan that wouldn't involve or even make mom or Liz suspect anything. It went without saying that Em didn't sense my deep thinking because, well it was _shopping._

**A/N: **I've had a nice response with this story. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's getting pretty dark right?

RG


End file.
